The Savior
by kairinu
Summary: Years ago a curse was placed in the land of Kelto, turning the people into werewolves.In present day Ichigo is born into this world as their savior. Though reluctant, Ichigo discovers that sometimes the thing you hate is what you what the most. REWRITING
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago in the land of Kelto a war brewed. Famine, Disease, and death were acquaintances everyone had the misfortune of knowing, at a most personal level. In lieu of the circumstances, a rebellion arose. A rebel faction defending the rights of the Western Keltians grew in power and began to stand up for their lands, which the Easterners had been robbing of all produce. This war raged on for many years until the leader of the Western faction was compromised.

On the night of the full moon, the attack that would end the war began. Taking charge of the movement Lyciana led the Westerners to their, hopeful, victory. However, it was not meant to be, for their location was given away and Lyciana was captured. Brought in front of their rebellious leader he gave her two choices. Either betray her country and join him or die, a most gruesome death. Immediately she answered, spitting in the face of the Eastern leader.

The next day, Lyciana was brought up in front of all of Eastern, Kelto. As her last act of freedom, she cast a curse upon all those involved.

_To those whom have betrayed the mother moon. _

_From today to the next _

_A form you shall take, _

_Creature by night,_

_Human by day,_

_In your blood will be the seeds of contamination_

_Yet, it may also be your salvation, _

_Years from now, _

_The Savior shall come_

_She will stand as the last of her tribe._

_Many will pursue her,_

_As many more will try_

_Her choice alone will determine all._

Following which, the post Lyciana was tied to caught flame. Her body however, disappeared and was never found.

As night filled the air young babes cried, while humans turned from man to beast all regretting the horrible deed they had committed. From that day on they were known as, the Lycans.

In the present day a child's wails could be heard throughout the streets of Tokyo. Along with the howling of the wolves that knew their savior had just been born...


	2. The Newcomer

CHAPTER 1

Author Note: I'm actually completely rewriting this chapter today. It simply doesn't flow now that I'm rereading it. 6/5/10

Twirling his pencil like a pinwheel, it could accurately be said that Kish Anima did not want to be spending his weekday morning's learning about the history of humanity. Glancing around the room haughtily Kish debated transforming into a wolf right then and there.

_Now wouldn't that be a laugh._ He smirked at the thought of Mrs. Anderson realizing that nearly every fact and theory she so dearly relied on were all lies, while she fled the room screaming of course.

When said teacher interrupted his thoughts Kish looked up.

"Class, I have an announcement today. We have a transfer student coming to join our class, her name is Ichigo Momomiya."

Immediately afterwards, a girl with obscenely pink hair walked into the classroom, seen to be visibly cringing as she did. She seemed to be glaring at the boy in the second row. Glancing to see what she was looking Kish cringed as well, Benjamin Ovakidis-commonly nicknamed B.O.. That boy just never learned about hygiene.

Drawing his eyes back to the new student, Kish narrowed his eyes.

_There's something about her..._

Scanning the rest of the room, _I feel something_. A chord of similarity was struck.

_I'm not alone_. Whether that was a good or bad thing that was yet to be seen, however, as they could only mask their aura and not their scent._ Amateur's._ The thought of whomever it was being a threat, quickly faded.

"Now, Ms. Momomiya. Please, tell us a little about yourself."

After quickly glaring at the teacher, for interrupting her train of thoughts. Ichigo then chose to comply with her request.

"Ok then. First, I love gymnastics, and my favorite time of the day is night... Oh! And I believe in werewolves." The last part seemed to shock a the room. Most laughed thinking it was a joke. Others looked at her like she was crazy, but one boy. He stared at Ichigo for the rest of the class.

_Kind of creepy actually_.

As school came to an end Ichigo went to her locker to retrieve the books she'd been given through out the day. Upon the completion of said task, it was abruptly shut, however, the appendage on the door of her locker was definitely not hers. Ichigo followed said arm to the intruders face. Upon observation, two additional 'individuals' were counted as well.

_When the hell did they get here? Play it cool Ichigo._

"So what can I help you boys with? I'd give you directions but I'm sure you can easily find your not wanted anywhere you go." Ichigo smirked. _Way to be cool. _

The short one with a lopsided grin laughed. "Well aren't you a funny one. Kish mind if I-"

"Shut-up Tart." _Ah, this guy was in my first class_. Upon a quick overview, she noticed he was actually rather attractive. Dark hair and a build that showed rather well through his shirt, now how about his ey-

_Wait a minute._ Her nose furrowed in disbelief._ They're red. That means he's-_

"So girl, I hear you believe in werewolves..." The so-called Kish practically licked my ear in saying that. It was disgusting. _I'd once held a fondness for Kish at breakfast. Now, that's ruined. _

"Well you know what they say news travels fast." Ichigo stepped to the side to avoid him but he once again barred her path and drifted in for another 'conversation'.

"Still mighty dangerous I might say never know when one might just come up and... bite you." He ended it by grinding his teeth together.

Ichigo bit her tongue in order to stop from laughing at the corniness of what he'd said. But, first things first. As soon as he'd finished she punched him in the stomach. His 'beloved possy' gaped at her action.

"Well you know what they say 'I'll believe it when I see it' and well, I've seen'em too many times to count. So if you wouldn't mind I should be going now. Ta'ta." Unfortunately, it seemed that Kish was both quick to recover, and quick to anger as he shoved Ichigo against the lockers_. _

_Ooh I'll feel that in the morning_.

"Don't leave till I tell you to...'Kitten'." I blinked at the nickname.

_'Kitten' man this guy needs to straighten out his terminology cause ass-wipe. I'm a wolf_.' Eyes narrowed, a flame of hatred began to burn ever so brightly within Ichigo's eyes.

"What afraid to get beat up by a girl or a 'Kitten' as you put. Oh by the way," Ichigo leaned in closer, almost breathing on Kish's face.

"I'd be a bit more careful about controlling my anger if I were you. Red's just not your color." I flipped my hair as I did a high flip over them and landed on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Ta'Ta puppy." Leaving Kish and his little group in fury, or was it astonishment?

As soon as Ichigo arrived at her apartment she began her daily ritual by masking her aura.

_Sometimes its good to live alone..._ Ichigo thought as she glanced around the hollow apartment. _No one questions what you do. Then again, no one cares about you either._ She shook her head to clear her mind of that last thought.

Only minutes later the sun set and a groan escaped from her lips. Her eyes turned to dark amber and her human physique began to shrink as bones changed sizes and refitted each other to give her the appearance of a wolf. After painful minutes of agony, the process was finished complete with a dark pink fur coat.

As is ritual, she greeted the moon with a howl and to express the freedom that could only be felt in this form.

Right after, she jumped out the window, that had been opened just before the transformation, and ran to the nearest forest seeking the protection the trees offered.

As soon as she felt the grass beneath her paws a feeling of serenity came over her. Upon relaxation, Ichigo remembered she still had to cover her scent.

_Don't want to alert any of the current Lycans out here_. _I like to live alone thank you very much._

If a foreign wolf was found on their territory she would be forced to either duel to the death or, even worse, join their pack. _Neither of which I wanted to happen_. Either way she'd decided to start on the journey to her apartment before someone or better yet 'something' noticed her.

Unknowingly to Ichigo, in the short time she'd had her scent exposed another wolf had been alerted to her presence in his territory. A wolf that, unluckily for her, believed in love at first site, and she just happened to be that sight.


	3. Chapter three

* * *

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Oh and just so ya all know almost every time I put down a line thing I switch points of view.

As usual all groups ten minutes before school got together to talk. The Cheerleaders at the cherry trees. The jocks surrounding them. The goths by the picnic tables making out while others are doing drugs. Punks littered everywhere all not caring or just skate-boarding in groups.

All but one group was predictable. 'The Fangs' somedays they would just sit at the entrance to the school glaring at people as they pass by. Or they would just walk in the hallways smirking at everyone as if saying they were better. But that wasn't how they got their nickname. Oh no!

Threeyears ago when the jocks had finally gotten tired of them and their 'supieriority' they lashed out. Meeting them after school they ambushed them, but something happened. Those 'people' were stronger than they appeared and fought back. They moved like animals slit-like eyes blinking red and one of the guys swore he had seen there fangs.

After that fight both leaders of the basketball and football team were in comas in which they still haven't awoken. But everyone else was to shaken to ever try anything to them again. They'd even frightened out the teachers. Noone stood up to them they were...the gang you could say. The untouchables of Ookami High. They were 'The Fangs' and there leader was Kish Ishba.

(Speaking of which lets check in on our leader...)

* * *

Blank. Empty. Hallow. Feelings I knew quite well that is until last night. She somehow made me feel 'warm' and 'safe'.She was...wow! I thought to myself remembering that dark-pink beauty. I swear if I ever see her again I'll ask to mate her. My mind quite agreed with me thinking of the future we could have together. Ahh-.

"HEY KISH! Man are you in there!" I glared at whoever woke me from my wonderous fantasy. 'Ahh' I thought 'Now that was unexpected, the "quiet" Tart always the one to ruin my best trails of thoughts.

"Hey sorry but we're trying to discuss about that new girl. Ichigo somethin- we can't just leave her alone after she dissed you like that Kish."

I narrowed my eyes in rememberance to the thought 'oh yes _her_,' A smirk came to me as well as an idea. "Tart don't worry she'll get whats coming to her," I moved in closer to whisper my plan. As all thoughts of my wolf maiden were thrown out of my mind.

* * *

A shiver went up my spine. You know those ones you get when someones talking about you. 'I better be careful today,' I thought to myself. 'These feelings have never been wrong before I don't think they will be now.'

From then on all day I'd been scoping around making sure no one could jump up on me. Then for one moment just '_one_' I'd forgotten. And that was all it took. That moment when I opened the door.

* * *

Right when I walked into the lunchroom I was in shock. The instant I'd opened the door the thing you really only see in movies happened. A bucket of water fell ON ME. And that wasn't the worse part I was wearing a WHITE shirt. Yes you heard me (well more like read hehe) WHITE. My favorite whiteshirt that said. 'Just Imagine...' I was furious only one person well more like beast would do that to me and I was walking up to him at that moment.

"FRIGGIN KISH WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" I was mad heck I was angry blatently put I was flat out furious. NEVER had ANYONE done that to me. And he...HE WAS FRIGGIN SMILING.

"You know something?" He asked me.

"What?" I answered back with all the sarcasm I could muster together at the moment.

"You really don't leave much to imagine." I blinked for a moment confused at what he said. Then he leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. "Your shirts see through." SLAP.

Anyone who saw what happened next had there mouth agape. Even the cheerleaders had never done that and they were the main people always pranked.

Head held high I screeched at him. "KISH IF YOU THINK THIS IS OVER THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING YOU HENTAI (pervert) !" I stomped out the door.

* * *

Kish held his cheek smirking. While the rest of the cafeteria was still in shock that Kish hadn't clobbered the new girl. But when he spoke all but Kish and two others understood what was said. "So I guess my little kitten has claws... This will be more fun than I thought.'And don't worry Kitten this is _far_ from over.'

* * *

Unluckily for Ichigo next to finding his Dark pink wolf maiden. Revenge was always on the top of the list. Because as everyone knows at Ookami high. Kish's revenge is only sweet for him and whoever is on the recieving end... Welllets say if shes lucky she'll _only_ end up in a coma.

* * *

Oh and so you all know I know they are kinda ok REALLY OC right now but don't worry.

Oh and please give my story 'Stuck as a cat' a try my reviewers tell me its gooooood

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	4. Chapter four

* * *

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Oh and just so ya all know almost every time I put down a line thing I switch points of view.

oh and by the way a likan means a werewolf well so you all know I like the term Likan a little more.

* * *

Ah what a B.E.A utiful day the sun is out the birds are chirping and the cherry blossoms have all bloomed. Oh and look over there where the Likans are plotting a scheme ahh a beautiful day indeed.

* * *

"Ok so do you all get it Pie Tart?" The two friends smirked as they nodded. 

Tart smiled at the thought Ichigos reaction. "Man she is so going to never forget this."

Kish only smirked back saying "We can only hope."

* * *

Man ever since that incident last week everyones just trying so hard to seclude me seriously if they aren't admireing me for my 'Courage' to stand up to kish. They were spreading rumors about what would happen to me. 'What a great school.' I thought to myself.

* * *

Later on it was lunch and as usual I went to find some sort of a secluded spot away from the crowds. Strolling around the school luck happened to have come my way. A banned science lab. 'Yay' It had a sign on the door saying. 'Caution: Construction planned do not enter.' Oh as if a sign could keep me out I thought as I pushed the door open finishing off my lunch.

* * *

As usual when lunch was over and I was heading to the more populated areas I began to get looks...but somehow I had a feeling that these ones were kinda well different. It had more a look of disgust in their eyes like when you eat something then find out it had a cockroach in it or something. And I happened to be that cockroach. 

Then an arm slung over my shoulder. "Hey are you Ichigo Momomiya?" A rough male voice asked. I replied "Yes but who wants to know?" I turned around to see probably one of the cutest guys I have ever layed my eyes on. He had a nice build which you could slightly see through his shirt and the most beautiful purple/blue eyes you had ever seen. "A friend. But hey I am having a party this friday and I was wondering. Could you perhaps bring the entertainment?I can pay you six-hundred for the night its from eight to midnight." I nodded smileing thinking 'Oh boy lets go karaoke!And six-hundred buck too YAY! Happy day!' He smiled back and told me.

''Ok well then its at 632 baker street you'll know what house cya then." He waved and ran off to who knows where.

* * *

"Hey Kish?" A male voice spoke into a phone. "Yea who is it?" 

"Its me Masaya."

"Yea and?"

"I wanted to call and thankyou about the tip man she is cute but are you sure she seemed kinda... innocent."

"Oh I am sure Masaya don't worry she'll take your breath away."

"Ok man just making sure well thanks again for the tip." Then Masaya hung up.

Kish looked at the phone for a moment before smirking. "No Masaya thank you."

* * *

The next night was the night of the party. And Ichigo was busy preparing finding a few of her favorite songs and memeorizing them before leaving off for the party. 

Entering Baker avenue 632 st. She began to look around before spotting a house literally seeeming to be vibrating from people dancing and music booming through the house. Finally labeling that as 'the house' she parked her car and walked in.

Looking around inside cups and beer cans were littered everywhere. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Ichigo began to think to herself.' Then she spotted that guy. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled her voice getting just over the sound of the large stereo system. "OH your here." He walked over to me and led me away.

" Ok just go up the stairs and to your right your job is waiting for you." I had no idea what he meant when he said that but I shrugged it off and went upstairs anyway. Soon I was in a bedroom but it was only me there. So I waited. And waited ,and waited until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"uugh.." I swatted my hand at something trying to go up my shirt probably a spider or something. It stopped and then went again. So this time I hit it harder. And it growled. I looked up horrified. There was a man straddleing my legs and caressing my breast through my shirt. I flung him off me and did a round-house kick in his face. 

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" I screeched at this man he looked puzzled for a second before talking back. "Oh you like it rough ey I like that." Before moving and straddleing my waist. I began to fight back again before he held my hands above my hand and began to lick my neck as I cried. "Your some great entertainment." He whispered. Then it hit me that guy th-that Masaya creep he-he "GET OFF OF ME!" I began kicking and struggleing trying to get free from his grasp before freeing an arm and puching him where it hurts most.

I struggled up straightening my shirt while wiping away my tears and ran for the door while the guy was on the ground shaking in pain. I ran downstairs and the first guy I saw was HIM. "YOU!" I yelled at Masaya he began to talk. "Over that quickly huh I didn't Mark was that ba-" I slapped him in the face stopping him from finishing his sentence and then walked out the door.

* * *

Right when I got home to my apartment I went to my couch and began to cry. Then my phone rang. Hoping it was some friend from my past I went to pick it up still crying over the fact that that guy thought I could be bought LIKE A FREAKING SLUT.

"Hello." My voice croaked.

"Did you enjoy the party?" A weird voice asked me.

My eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"I hope you did."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed into the phone begining to make it crack from sqeezing it so much.

"Lets say this was your just deserts Kitten." Then the line went dead and Ichigo let the phone fall to the floor.

"why?" Was the last thing she said before her extreme grief forced her transformation and she ran off into the moonlight of the night.

* * *

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this long chappy makes you all happy hehe I had to write it twice so please no flames.

please give my story 'Stuck as a cat rewritten and better' a try my reviewers tell me its gooooood

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	5. Chapter five

* * *

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Oh and just so ya all know almost every time I put down a line thing I switch points of view.

OH yea and don't worry everyone I have EVERY intention of making this a KISHXICHIGO ficcy its just we need some jealousy to make this a great fanfic.

* * *

The next day when I arrived at school at first everything seemed quiet the people merely glancing at me then talking with whoever was around them. I rolled my eyes at their sad and pathetic attempts to change the subject. 

Then walking down the hallway towards my locker who else would just so happen to be standing next to it but the ONE person she would least like to see. Him hearing her footsteps near brought his head up showing his azure eyes pleading for fogiveness.

"Move." I stated at Masaya simply implying that I didn't give a damn.

"I-Ichigo please you gotta understand someone-someone lied to me they made me believe that you were something that you aren't so I am so So-" :SMACK: His cheeck was red and sore now as was Ichigos hand.

"Don't you _dare_ give me an excuse you almost had that man RAPE me and for six-hundred dollars man thats low that is low even for scum like you." I glared at him letting out emotions that had been bottled up since Friday of last week. He began to open his mouth again but I cut him off saying I had to go. He grabbed my arm and turned me around then clutched me to his chest.

"Please hear me out?" 'Was he...begging?' I looked up into his eyes and saw faint traces of. Were those tears? I nodded and he pulled me to the roof to talk in a more secludedand privatearea. Then he just began to explain to me everything and I mean EVERYTHING.

"Ichigo you see a while ago my friend or so I thought Kish was in a game of truth or dare with my friend Mark and me. My sister Mint she needed an operation done and you see. The only way he would pay for the operation is if Mark got well... blatently put laid on the night of his birthday." I began to clench my fists feeling fury and slight worry over Mint build up in me.

"So I was merely the luck of the draw then its people like you who make me sick you know I am just walking out of here now you I hate people like you so. Goodbye." I walked to the door that led back inside the school and tried to turn the doorknob... It was locked.

"Ok give me the key?" I commanded. He shook his head and merely said.

"Not until you hear me out first. Please?" Those pleading eyes again FINE. I nodded.

"Well not too long later you came to our school and Kish said that there was something about you so he had some people investigate your history. He said that there were tons of many claiming that you were a umm..." He seemed nervous for a moment before he continued. "Magician in bed. :cough: yea. So anyways with Marks birthday coming up and us having no way to pay for Mints operation we went to Kish and he suggested you. Then he said that he would pay for your 'Services' and we found no downpoint in it. Only Mark had to get drunk though. He said he couldn't go through with it if he was sober."

'So,' I thought yet again my troubles lead back to that jerk. But still one question troubled me. "Masaya I was wondering after all of this why did you even bother coming to me and telling me the truth?" At this he smiled.

"Because... I like you." Then he walked off towards the door unlocking it then heading downstairs. Leaving Ichigo with only a strawberry colored blush on her face. Before she soon followed his earlier example and walked downstairs.

The funny thing though was even though the door was locked when Ichigo tried to open it. Masaya didn't lock it. With a key that is.

* * *

That night was the night of the full moon and yet again Ichigo felt her transformation flow through her from the hairs on her head to the toes on her feet. Slowly she was begining to feel less and less pain in this transformation. Luckily. 

Heading out to the same spot as the last full moon Ichigo headed towards the stream and there she noticed something. A wounded Likan.

At first she was startled at another wolf being so close and her not noticeing it but then she began to back away before she noticed he was hurt. From the whimpers escaping him it must have been pretty bad. Deciding to risk it by helping him Ichigo moved forward her dark pink fur moving slowly with the breaze of wind. He turned his head up into her direction immediatly smelling her and sensing her close proximity. He calmed somewhat when he saw her but Ichigo didn't know why.

Then she saw it. All over him were bite marks. 'Oh no?' Ichigo thought to herself he was attacked by vampires. 'And not just any vampires she smelled these were the same ones that had killed off her pack.' Now filled with even more determination Ichigo began to see to his wounds.

* * *

I was lapping my wounds with me tounge while setting my arm in the water having it feel nice to have the cool water wash against it. 'Damn vampires,' I thought. At least we fight fair and not six on one. I was lucky to have made it out alive I decided yet I still was made that they were able to do this much damage.

Then I smelled something it was the most heavenly scent I swear has ever hit my senses. The smell of sakura blossems freshly bloomed with a strawberry smell and innocence. It filled me with warmness to me core and led my eyes to meet with the one and only maiden that ruled my heart. Silently I was jumping for joy in my head since I could not do so in my current condition. The she-likan I had seen the other moon was standing next to me helping lick my wounds. And with each careful lick on my arm I suppressed a shudder of delight at having her so close. Me being a stubborn wolf at passing up chances took advantage of it. I licked her face.

At first she was shocked and then I don't know what came over her but she just sat down for a moment as if pondering before she licked me back on the side of my snout instantly all my wounds were gone. I would have been happier though had she not left at the same time. Vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Hey all I had to write this idea before it left my head.

* * *

please give my story 'Stuck as a cat rewritten and better' a try my reviewers tell me its gooooood

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	6. Chapter six

* * *

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Oh and just so ya all know almost every time I put down a line thing I switch points of view.

**OH yea and don't worry everyone I have EVERY intention of making this a KISHXICHIGO ficcy its just we need some jealousy to make this a great fanfic**.

* * *

In case you are one of the people who do not read the things under the chapter it would have saved you a couple of lines in the review if you had read it. SEE KISH AND ICHIGO!

* * *

The next day at school was an odd one. Many people in the school were going about doing there regular day-to-day basis things but then again. This story isn't about them is it.

* * *

A green haired boy sat in his classroom pondering his thoughts of the night before. 'That Likan my pink furred maiden where does she come from?' Yet again as Kish pondered his thoughts of the She-wolf he had met again just last night. Another person decided to interupt his thoughts. 

"AHEM Kish may I ask you as to so boldy tell the class what it is that is keeping you from paying attention to my lessons?'' Glaring at the teacher Kish quickly spoke. "Not unless you would like me to inform them about your little 'detentions' with some students." The teacher immediatly shutup and went about her lesson.

You see being the 'gang leader' you could say had its advantages. Every rumor, lie, or falsehood going around the school went to him first to clarify if it was or was not a truth. And this was a truth.

You see just last month...

* * *

"So you all want me to check whats going on in detention with Mr, Relich right?" The boys all nodded adding in they wanted to know what the blond haired dudes girlfriend was doing too. So as leader he went to investigate. 

Kish walked down the hallway and put his ear to the wall. At first all that could be heard was silence. Then he waited and heard it. The irreplacable sound of moaning pleasurally. Kish shook his head and quickly took a picture with his no flash camera. Smiling he thought. 'Your on candid camera.' Then he walked back down the hallway keeping the information to himself for later... 'Blackmail' use.

* * *

It seems that Kish was smart in keeping that information to himself luckily for the rest of the class Mr, Relich acted like he didn't even acknowledge Kish's presence. 

But the thing is he did. And he was terrified of it.

* * *

Walking to class Ichigo thought of the night before. Wounded Likans, vampires, men who blantley state their affections towards another person. This was some strange town indeed. 

Continually walking down the hallway Ichigo saw Masaya talking to some girl and had a pang of jealousy attack her heart. Setting aside the feeling by shaking her head. Ichigo walked on still feeling it in the numb part of her heart.

Then she thought of the wounded Likan. 'I didn't even get his name.' She thought saddened by this fact it seemed Ichigo had begun to get a crush or rather two. And on people she would later on wish she had never even met.

* * *

Then lunch came around and as usual Ichigo went to a secluded place this time she decided on the roofbecause ofher newfound... discovery you could say. Sitting on the side of the building Ichigo ate her peanut butter sandwich. Just feeling the wind pass through her hair contemplating her newfound feelings for both. Masaya and the wounded likan. Then she began a column of things in her head.

First reasons for the likan mysterious, I feel connected to him somehow. Thats pretty much it. But then again I only met him for the first time last night. MAN whats a wolf to do. For a moment Ichigo paused stopping her digestion of the sandwich and actually thinking about what to do before coming up with another idea.

I'll contemplate MASAYA!Ok then reasons to like Masaya. Hes nice , open, tells the truth, cute, kind, wait I already said nice... oh well. Reasons not to like Masaya he thought I was a hoe. But thats not his fault though he already did explain to me about his sister and Kish. OOOH Kish any time I think of him I want to strangle THAT LITTLE NECK OF HIS! Begining to go into detail in her mind. Ichigo was brought back to reality by the sound of one of the people she was just thinking of. OH the irony.

"Hey Ichigo how are you?" Asked Masaya his smile quickly erasing Ichigos doubts of having a crush on him but still. So As usual she went into normal conversation. And responded him with an ''ok'' before asking him the same question.

"Me oh I am fine. Umm Ichigo I have a question for you."

I was all ears and nodded my head silently telling him to continue.

"Ichigo I know we haven't known each other for that long but I feel just so connected to you. SO umm what I am trying to say is.. will you-Ichigo will you go out with me?" He had said the last part so fast it was almost a slur of words but yet I still caught what he had said.

"Umm.." I said unsure at the moment. 'Did I want to go out with him?' I honestly had no clue when your in high school its hard to figure out how you even feel about someone without another person telling you. So then again I thought about the crush I had on him and went with that as reasoning.

Masaya seemed saddened at my long silence and took it as a no and began to walk off. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me gently. "Masaya.." He looked at me eyes glimmering with hope. "I never said no did I?" He looked at me andmade a small smile and I nodded. Then he hugged me full of joy. But still I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to something I would later on regret. But it was only a feeling so I pushed it aside.

What I didn't know was that was no ordinary feeling it was a warning. A warning that told me to prepare for the worst adventure of my lifetime. For if I wasn't all the Likans otherwise called werewolves in this world would soon become extinct.

* * *

please give my story 'Stuck as a cat rewritten and better' a try my reviewers tell me its gooooood

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Wow I wrote this last chappy like 2 monthes ago... sorry I haven't updated in a while oh well. Anyways she is doing better due to the prayers and love of all who are hopeful and my big sis just got engaged and asked me to be one of her bridesmaids its really cool. well hope you enjoy the chappy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Your wish is my command

* * *

**Oh and just so ya all know almost every time I put down a line thing I switch points of view.**

**OH yea and don't worry everyone I have EVERY intention of making this a KISHXICHIGO ficcy its just we need some jealousy to make this a great fanfic.**

**In case you are one of the people who do not read the things under the chapter it would have saved you a couple of lines in the review if you had read it. SEE KISH AND ICHIGO!

* * *

**

**_'Kish if you wanna know; A N_**

Rage. Pure Rage was flowing through my veins as anger pulsed through my entire being at witnessing this... this... utterly repulsive sight. Mister PERFECT as many of the people at my school would call him and Ichigo werehugging each other actually willingly embracing him.

I mean why would she even have a fraction of a miniscule desire to hug that desolate shallow creature. Hate was flowing through me making my hair stand on its ends. As I watched them walk away together hand in hand.

How dare he touch her... shes MINE!

Suddenly that last phrase brought me out of my trance in which I had somehow weasled myself into. What did I mean 'shes mine?'. I began thinking of her and somehow the wolf inside of me began to howl out in pleasure.

But sadly we seemed to be at a disagreement for as the wolf inside me craved for Ichigo. I craved for the kind-hearted beautiful likan-ess who I had met not long ago.

* * *

Yet again night arrived and the transformation had taken its turn upon Ichigo transforming her from a human girl to a maiden-likan of the night. 

Running back to the stream Ichigo paused to collect her thoughts on her previous visit. And the ... interesting likan she had met. Her wolfly spirit blushed in rememberance of what a handsome wolf he was. Silently she looked down to the water as if questioning her reflection if she would by chance ever run into that wolf again. For she surely hoped so.

But then again this brought Masaya to her thoughts and yet again she had placed herself into a very complex position. Wanting neither to escape it nor remain inside.

* * *

Suddenly all the forest around her came to an eerily quiet. Being a more-so expeirienced wolf. She had an inkling to what it ment. Someone worth being afraid of had just entered her small domain of newly claimed territory. 

Ichigo scrambled to get on all four paws and out of her relaxed sitting down position. Looking every direction trying to identify in which direction the danger would come from.

Then just as she thought it flew in three vampires had seen her form in the moon-filled night and decided that they might wish to dispose of another purposeless likan. But they didn't know she would or rather even could put up a fight. Judging that the greater the coat the less the strength. They were wrong one to say was dead wrong.

* * *

Ichigo ran around them in circles taking turns with slicing at their throats and blocking there attacks. Sooner than later she was covered no drenched in the blood of the first vampire who now layed headless on the ground. But Ichigo wasn't able to obtain this unscathed. And in return was lipping horribly on her right hind leg. 

At this rate she knew that she would not be able to survive this fight. Thats when they came.

From all corners of the forest hundreds of Likans stepped forth. Allof them staringdown the two vampires still remaining partially in the realm of the living. Daring them to attack. They flew off thoughknowing they had no chance ofsurviving an attack of such a vast amount oflikans.She had never known them to exist in such vast amounts. Ichigo concluded as she quietly stared at them from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

One specific likan stepped forward in front of the rest and Ichigo immediatly recognized who it was. The likan she had ment almost a for-night ago.Ichigo paused andfor a moment only stared at his eyes as if asking how he knew of her danger. While her inner wolf growled with glee at seeing him again.Suddenly a thought hit her as she stared at him and the pack following steps behind. 

They wouldn't go to the trouble of saving her if they didn't wish to recrute (sp?) her into their pack. Fear of being one of them started flowing through her system and she began to flee. Senseing they were at first following her she began to take random and complicated roads that eventually led them into circles as Ichigo ran to her home to finally rest. Without the stress of others on her back.

* * *

**KISH**

At first when I came to patrol my pack I finally recognized how vast it was becoming so quickly too. I'd sent Pie and Tart to patrol the forest and to come and inform me if anything unnatual was going on or if they had happened to have spotted my... wolf-maiden.

As I began to soak in the moon-light remebering her beauty and kindness I couldn't get Ichigo's face out of my mind along with a nagging feeling that something just... wasn't right.

Soon after Tart and Pie (mostly tart) broke me out of my trance by annoucing they had found my maiden and that she was being attacked by some of the scumlike creatures known as vampires.

I collected my pack as one and quickly rushed them to the location to assist her and if need be save her from the scum of this planet.

* * *

When we had gotten their I realized her right hind-leg was soaked in blood along with the rest of her. Luckliy though most of it had been from the vile vampire already dead and lieing on the floor happily to never move its wretched self again. 

At first she merely stared as if wondering how we had known she was in soon to be peril. I stepped forward to attempt to comfort her. But immediatly she bolted as I soon did afterwords inan attempt to follow her.

* * *

Two rights and six lefts later I realized I had lost her and began my way slowly back to my pack.

* * *

The next day at school began as any other day would. For Kish except at the begining when he awaited Ichigos arrival so that he could torment her. She was to say for lack of a better word tardy or otherwise extremely late. 

But the odd thing was she had crutches at her sides and was limping horribly on her right foot. He first thought it was just her and her clumsiness. But then he remembered the night before and stopped abruptly. And began to wonder. 'Could she be...?'

* * *

REVIEW

sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time well this is for my dedicated reviewers who repeatedly tried to get me back to typing on my comp.

Kairinu


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Don't worry guys this chappy is Kinda Kish lacking but its ok because I just needed to introduce some characters to build up the base plot of my story. well TTFN

REVIEW\

please

The Savior

Ch. eight

Is she?

* * *

flashback 

_The next day at school began as any other day would. For Kish except at the begining when he awaited Ichigos arrival so that he could torment her. She was to say for lack of a better word tardy or otherwise extremely late. _

_But the odd thing was she had crutches at her sides and was limping horribly on her right foot. He first thought it was just her and her clumsiness. But then he remembered the night before and stopped abruptly. And began to wonder. 'Could she be...?'_

* * *

Kish stared on at Ichigo for a moment while she stumbled her way to the school. His mind actually spewing thoughts of intelligent thinking. 

' Is she... is it even possible?' Memories and flashbacks of his few encounters with his wolf-maiden began to swim through his mind.

Similarities between the two began to pop up. And Kishes eyes began to open widley at finally realizing it. "Ichigo is... a likan?".

* * *

Masaya grinned at seeing his 'beloved' girlfriend again. But it took him a moment to notice her 'slight' limp. Immediatly he rushed to her side to asisst her to walking to her seat next to him in class. 

Right after he began to go through countless numbers of questions as to what had happened and if she was ok.

* * *

" Masaya its ok. I'm fine really." Responded Ichigo. Meanwhile begining to think of how dull and lifeless Masaya was becoming. At least to her. As Ichigo stared at him she began to notice little things like how he was becoming paler. And that his eyes were not half as mesmerizing as Kishes... 

'I didn't just think that, did I' Ichigo completely stilled giving Masaya more material to question her about. Before she finally got fed up with him and exploded. "MASAYA I AM ALRIGHT OK FINE PERFECTLY FINE SEE!"

Ichigo tried to focus her weigt on her injured leg stupidly and began to tople over. Falling backwards she expected to come into contact with the floor but instead was caught in warm strong arms. At first she expected it to have been Masaya but he was standing before her glaring at the man who caught her.

Ichigo tilted her head upward and began to get butterflys in her stomache. Blond hair and blue eyes were the last thing she saw before falling into a state of unconciosness.

* * *

Waking up in a room with a white blinding light Ichigo heard voices. Being the curious person she is she quickly closed her eyes again and pretended to still be soundlessly asleep. 

" Ryou you can't be serious she couldn't possibly be the one we're looking for." Said a male voice my guess was by the deepness of it he was about twenty. The person he was talking to then responded.

" Keiichirou I know she is ok. I can't explain how I know but I have a feeling that I know she is the one." This one again was a male but he sounded say seventeenish.

"Ryou thats all you're going about a FEELING do you know how much is being put on the line because you think she's the one!" Keiichirou's voice was becoming slightly louder as he stressed almost every word he said.

"Keiichirou shut-up do you realize you could wake her up and jeoperdize everything we've been hoping for for so long. I know its not much to go by but my feeling is the best thing we have to go by right now so your going to have to deal with it."

After that there was a eerie silence that I thought just might be the perfect opportunity to 'wake-up' ." I opened my eyes and fakely yawned quite loudly to alert them that I was aware of there presence.

Sitting up I noticed I was in a hospital room and quickly said. "Ok who are you guys and why the heck am I in a hospital?" I said giving them a glare that said 'Answer or die...' _(A.N. sorry guys I couldn't resist)_

The older one decided to talk now.

"Hello Ms. Momomiya I am Doctor Keiichirou but you can call me Doctor Kei. Then this over here," He pointed to the guy next to him who I immediatly recognized as the man who had caught me earlier. I blushed from embaressment. "Is an intern his name is-"

He was cut off as the man being introduced stepped forward and kissed my hand before bowing and saying. "My name is Ryou my fair maiden." At this point in time if a tomatoe was put next to my face noone would be able to tell the difference.

After his rather embaressing introduction I sqeeked out. "Pleasure." I coughed for a moment to bring myself out of my trance-like state to introduce myself. "I'm Ichigo. Thankyou for catching me earlier." I said looking to the corner of the room still blushing like a tomatoe.

He laughed for a moment before he simply said. "No it is my pleasure. And your welcome. Excuse me though for even though I wish to delay my leave to soak up your presence I have other places to be. " With this he walked out of the room.

The doctor just shook his head and said. "Well it seems you are healthy enough , I think you just passed out from stress or exhaustion. Here is a note. Take it to the desk and they will give you some steroids that will help you to regain your strength." I quickly said a small thanks and arose from the hospital bed to follow his instructions.

All the meanwhile thinking that intern was CUTE!

* * *

please 

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	9. Important Author's Note

After years of absence I have decided to, once again, take up the pen (Or, in this case keyboard), once again and finish a few stories. Being absent for a while my writing style has changed a bit, so I'm going to rewrite parts of the earlier chapters before continuing the storyline. The Savior gets first priority and after I finish it, then I'll move onto some others.

To keep it simple I'll change the chapter titles once I've updated the chapter. For example, the prologue and first chapter have been lightly rewritten.


End file.
